Akatsuki Origins
by TOTAL RANDOM
Summary: ever wonder how the Akatsuki came to be, or what they did before they they were searching for the tailed-beasts. well this is my idea of how it went. so R&R and
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing in this story, wish I did, but I don't **

**WAIT yes I do own some of the ninja the only OC's here.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Madara left the burning village behind his assault, failed. He and his right-hand man, Hanzo, fled the scene with his injuries to great to walk on his own his arm was slung around Hanzo's. How, how had the first Hokage known of his assault on the village he had kept it quiet underground meetings, small gatherings in a different place every time he even had over half the council on his side how did he fail. HOW it was impossible, unless… yes that had to be it there was no other answer he just wasn't strong enough there maybe strength in numbers but there is still no skill. He had to get a new team one that didn't depend on number but on skill. But before he could do that he had to better his own skill he had to be sure his disciples had less strength than his own.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few years passed and he felt he was ready to start his organization. With Hanzo still by his side how could he go wrong? He first needed someone that could speak for him someone to act as leader while he still pulled the strings.

He and Hanzo sat playing a game of chess. He saw all the pieces and he saw their importance.

The King- The leader though not the best piece on the board it was the most important he needed that first.

His search led him to a young boy named Negato he had a team and a very unique ability. With the ability to change bodies no one would no who to search for.

Now he needed a Queen.

The Queen-The best piece on the board and the second most important piece, skilled at every maneuver he needed this next.

With Negato came a young girl named Konan. She too had a unique ability. She was able to control paper and to morph her body into the same substance at will. This meant she could possibly be more skilled then the newly created Pein. If so then Madara had found his Queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next he saw the bishops. Two pieces that moved in strange ways but still got their target without flaw. That also take two different paths to get what they want.

The Bishops-Two of the stronger duplicated pieces they sat on either side of the leader which meant they were of some importance.

Rumor had spread throughout the nations of a killer beast with venus flytrap head that feasted on his kill. This beast could also be at any place which meant no one was safe. When rumor of such a being reached Madara he simply had to have it. Pein approached the small home of the beast outside the Hidden Grass Village. Inside he found nothing of interest not even the beast was there. Then out of the floor came the head of the beast Pein watched in wonder of the sight he was seeing. Pein explained why he was there and the beast said his name. Soon after Zetsu joined the group.

Now for the second Bishop.

Pein walked for hours trying to find the hidden fortress hideout of the Snake Sannin. When he successfully located the fortress he had no easy time getting past the guards. After many hours of fighting the Sannin decided to hear him out. Pein explained and piqued the Sannin's interest. After consideration Orochimaru joined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He then watched Hanzo move his Rook to take his Queen. Then it dawned on him the rooks were just as powerful as the bishops but not quite of important.

The Rooks-Equal to the Bishops but not as close to the leaders. They move straight without stopping until their goal is completed.

Pein investigated a lead about an immortal Religious man for the Rain village. Rumor of this man was that he had great skill and he always got his job done in accordance to his religion. If this man's loyalty was this great for Madara then he could surely be of some importance. Pein approached him and offered him the position he accepted and Hidan joined.

Only one more Rook was needed

Soon after rumor surfaced of a bounty hunter that never left without completing his mission. Pein went and searched out this man he was hesitant but Madara insisted so he found him and offered him the position. Though this was a risky move Kakuzu was now one of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After his Queen was gone he had to make sure he still had strength so he tested his Knights. He then captured Hanzo's Queen in return for his. This showed Madara the power of the Knight he simply needed someone like them.

The Knight-Crooked individuals that may not know exactly which way to go but they can simply get their job done. They sit between the Bishop and the Rook their importance is medium but their skill is high.

Rumor of one young boy from Konoha had come up he was evidently a very skilled ninja and an Uchiha. Madara knew their power so if this boy was skilled and an Uchiha Madara needed his skills. Pein went out and found this boy he had massacred his clan and was now running for his life. Pein stopped the boy and told him of the group he decided without second thought. Itachi was now one of them.

Now Madara needed a second Knight.

The Seven Swordsmen of the Mist. One must work hard for this title not just anyone could join. After the death of their leader they went separate ways. One decided not to be a sword for hire and started a life of crime. When Madara heard of him he wanted this type of skill. Pein was sent to retrieve him. After finding the boy Pein offered the job and he joined with great anticipation. They now had Kisame on their list of members.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After Hanzo lost his Queen he moved his pawn to the other side of the board the pawn was then exchanged for his Queen. This showed that the pawn was not entirely useless.

The Pawn-A piece that isn't exactly important they stand in front of all the others they are the first line of defense. Though when they reach the end of their mission they are they are destroyed to make room for better talent. Their skills were to say the least "Expendable".

Rumor of a puppet master who made his puppets of human bodies had spread through all of the land of wind. To Madara a puppet master was good at the least but one who not only made his puppets of real people and had a puppet from the Fourth Kazekage he was simply astonished. His skills were needed. Pein found the boy, alone and cast down from society. Pein offered the boy a position and he accepted. He had made a solemn oath to himself that he, Sasori would not fail his leader.

There was a boy who was quite famous in the Hidden Village of Stone. He was famous for causing explosions and he liked what he did. His power was great and his skill was high Madara was intrigued. Pein found the boy just outside the location of his latest "artwork". He was offered and was inclined to accept. Deidara had joined.

Madara finally decided that he'd had enough members then with an intriguing idea from Hanzo, he needed men in the council of every major village. So again Pein was sent to all the surrounding villages around Amagakure. Soon after a seal was placed in each of them so that one day when their services were needed Pein could bring them to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Now he had men on the inside from all the villages Madara was almost ready to start now he needed a name a name that was truly threatening. A name that would spread faster than a wild fire ever growing alliances. He knew what it was going to be. He called his organization the Akatsuki.

Now to as some would put it burn the evidence. Madara was going to fake his death then wait for the right moment to rejoin the Akatsuki under a different name.

At long last his preparations were completed. He was now leading in the shadows and know one not even the mighty Kages had even the slightest Idea. Now…….now was his chance to strike.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**OKAY so how was it seriously I'd appreciate your input it could help me write the rest of the chapters better. And if you're wondering yes Hanzo is mine and so are a few of the mentioned council members. And one last thing before I wrap up this final note in case your wondering no the rest of the chapters aren't going to be in story book form more like a regular story. And the whole chess thing i read about Madara and thought him to somewhat of an intellectual type that would play that. So yeah that's it. **


	2. Chapter 2

A

**A.N.-So yeah this is chapter two The Bounty. I'm not at liberty to discuss all the things I'm putting in this chapter but I will tell you that if you like Kakuzu or Zetsu you'll love this chapter. I would also like to thank the ones who reviewed last chapter. So Thank You to ****Cat.ninja.assassin ****and ****greenpanic6.**** So on with chapter.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was night time shortly after 12:00 midnight. The night was calm not to far off in the distance though a group of cloaked figures stood awaiting their leader's signal. The guards along the wall looked but saw nothing. Kakuzu stood at the base of the wall. He and Zetsu knew their portion of the plan they by far had the most important job. Orochimaru gave the signal. Kakuzu's threads pulled the guards off the wall and Zetsu sunk into the wall and took out the power for the entire village. Orochimaru saw the go signal from Kakuzu "Go everybody" he said into a head set. Four more figures jumped out off their hiding locations. Kakuzu used his threads to pull himself up the wall.

"No sign of resistance being formed. All guard Jonin taken care of. South Gate has been successfully taken" he spoke into his head set. He heard several cries of agreement form the other members.

Several kunai zipped past Zetsu's head. He turned to see three Jonin following him. He did a quick hand seal and hit the ground. Several vines came out of the ground and pulled the men underground. He continued on his way.

A Chunin watched in horror as his village was destroyed by the cloaked figures. "Gods help us" he said as he saw the red clouds forming over head caused by the fires over head. Kakuzu broke open the door. The Chunin charged his kunai out. Kakuzu simply put the poor fellow out _his_ misery. He then turned to leave but was stopped by five Jonin. "Do we really have to do this" he said smiling slightly. They stepped closer to him pulling out their kunai. "Guess so, but just so you know I offered you mercy" his threads went forth and ripped through their bodies and removing their hearts. Then an idea hit him. Like a cat he could have more lives if he stole these people's hearts and used them for himself. He liked how his twisted little mind worked sometimes.

Zetsu continued to move quietly towards his prize, The Raikage he'd already taken out and eaten nearly nine ANBU now there was just one more and he'd be through and he'd leave. He sunk into the floor of the Kage's mansion he came up in the office there instead of the Raikage he saw Deidara. Zetsu grabbed him a pulled him close to him. "I should eat your body and throw the remains to the dogs for this." He said incredibly pissed.

Deidara struggled out of Zetsu's hold "What thought the mission was to kill the Raikage so I'm in the right here and if you were to _eat my body_," he said mocking Zetsu's tone ", then it would be mutiny." Zetsu stared at the little blonde boy in front of him with a very stupid grin on his face. Zetsu punched in and knocked him out. Ate the Raikage. And slung the boy over his shoulder and walked out.

The men regrouped just outside the village Kakuzu was first Orochimaru followed. Then slowly the rest arrived. Orochimaru spoke out to the group "On this night The Five Nations will fear the name Akatsuki, The Village Hidden in Clouds has been destroyed and not one villager was left standing." Hidan began to fidget where he stood. Orochimaru looked at him "There were no survivors were there Holy Man."

Kakuzu looked at him "You little wretch how dare you disobey our orders, Now were all going to blamed if the word gets around the a group of men in brown cloaks are going around destroying villages."

Orochimaru looked at his cloak then back at the burning village behind them. "We can through them off of our trail if we change our appearance. From this night on we shall wear black cloaks with red clouds for our black-hearts and for the burning red clouds we leave in our wake."

Sasori was the first to speak. "Shouldn't we aware the boss that we've changed the group uniform and besides wouldn't it be kinda stupid if we all wear the same thing then wouldn't it be easier to spot us then."

Orochimaru looked at Sasori annoyed. "I've got 1,000 ryo for the man who knocks that ignorant ass boy out" Kakuzu walked up and punched Sasori square across the jaw. He then took his 1,000 ryo. "He does have a point though if we show our faces to everyone we meet they could identify us easily. So we'll also wear straw hats with veils so no one can see our faces. We should also travel not in large groups but in two man teams. When we return to the base we'll confront the leader about this and see what he thinks All for say aye'." They all spoke except for Deidara and Sasori who were at that moment knocked out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**So how was that was it better than the first chapter now I know I left somethngs out like where were Itachi and Kisame, When does Sasori get Haruko (his puppet), Why does Orochimaru leave. What happens to Hanzo. Where did Hidan get the nickname Reaper. Why does Itachi always use Sharingan. Why does Deidara use birds over anything else. And wheres Tobi. Well all those questions will be answered if a question you have isn't here then please ask me and I'll try to answer it.**


End file.
